The Legion of Doom
The Legion of Doom was an alliance in Big Brother All-Stars (US). Members Creation The alliance formed between houseguests Danielle Reyes, James Rhine, Mike "Boogie" Malin, and Will Kirby. The alliance was formed in response to the betrayal houseguest James Rhine felt within his previous alliance, the Sovereign Six. James Leaves the Sovereign Six In week 4, Janelle won the Head of Household, fellow alliance member James asked her to nominate Mike and Will (ChillTown) for eviction. However, Janelle started to develope a "flirtmance" with Will, which made James tell her to nominate Mike and Janelle's rival, Danielle. However Will ordered her to nominate Danielle and either Erika Landin, George Boswell, Diane Henry, or Janelle's former ally, Marcellas Reynolds. Janelle completed half of the plan by nominating Mike and Erika. After Mike won the Power of Veto, she went against James' wishes and nominated Diane, causing James to feel betrayed. After Diane was evicted, the alliance was formed. First Successes The next week, Danielle won the Head of Household and nominated James, as a pawn, and Janelle. However, Janelle won the veto and her alliance member, Kaysar, was nominated in her place and evicted. Janelle became the new HOH after Kaysar's eviction. She nominated Danielle and Erika for eviction. When Danielle won the POV, Mike and Will convinced Janelle to nominate Marcellas, despite her being close friends with him, and Marcellas was later evicted. Then, Chicken George won the HOH and nominated Erika and James. James won the POV and Janelle's only alliance member left, Howie, was nominated as a replacement and evicted. Chilltown breaks from the alliance With 7 people left in the game Mike and Will flipped on Danielle and James. Mike won the next HOH and nominated Janelle and James (promising both that they have the votes to stay, without the other knowing). Janelle won the POV after an intense battle and Chicken George was nominated in her place. After that, James was evicted. Erika won the next HOH and nominated Janelle and Chicken George. Janelle won the veto once again and saved herself. Despite her pleas to Erika, Danielle was nominated and evicted later that week with the aid of the other members of the legion of door. Betrayal by showmances The alliance only had Mike and Will left. Both had a final two deal with each other (being the members of ChillTown). Mike also had a showmance with Erika, and Will had a flirtmance with Janelle. Janelle won her fourth Head of Household competition and nominated Erika and Chicken George. After Erika won the POV, Mike was nominated in his place, but George was evicted. Mike won the next HOH and nominated Janelle and his showmance Erika, but Janelle won the final POV, forcing Will to go up. Meanwhile, Janelle and Erika made their own final two alliance, and Janelle shocked both Mike and Will by evicting her "flirtmance". Victory After Erika won the first part of the HOH, Mike easily found out she and Janelle were in an alliance. Mike managed to win the final two parts of the HOH and chose to evict Janelle from the house. The jury cared for neither Erika nor Mike believing that Erika only rode Mike's coattails and that Mike only rode Will's coattails. Finally, the jury awarded Mike over Erika and he received the votes of Howie, James, Danielle, Chicken George, Will, and Janelle. Category:Alliances Category:Chill Town Category:Big Brother All-Stars Alliances